In Love and War
by UnwrittenOpus
Summary: World War I strikes and Rilla's life seems like it's about to fall apart. Ken is leaving for war and, despite a rocky past, she loves him. Growing up is hard enough. No one said anything about life and death. *Note: I do not own the characters or books.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Anne sat in the window gazing out at the glorious spring day. The warm sun kissed her pale skin and a small smile played on her lips. The years had been kind to her. She had spent the greater portion of her adult life beloved by Gilbert and surrounded by her beautiful children. Anne watched the little darlings play in their "Rainbow Valley". Jem was growing up to be quite the little gentleman. The spring flowers he brought her every year graced the dining room table. His sister Di, was an angelic child. There was not a mean sentiment in that little heart. Walter was bright and imaginative. While the others may have believed in fairytales, Walter saw and lived them. His wistful expression seemed far beyond his young years. Anne was to thank for that characteristic. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she recalled her fanciful years in Green Gables. She quieted when her laugh caused her baby boy Shirley to stir in his bassinet. After waiting a few moments she was sure that he had cooed himself back into the dreams of another world.

A white figure caught Anne's attention and she turned to look out the window once more. There was dear little Rilla, energetic and happy as always. She adored that spring dress—it's a pity that it would not last past dinner time without being soiled. But that was her dear Rilla, headstrong and vain. She was not an unkind or rude child. Quite the contrary, everyone loved Rilla! How could they not? Her sparkling hazel impish eyes danced behind glossy curls of ruddy brown hair. The milky white translucence of her skin often drew comparison with porcelain dolls! The child was a beauty—and well did she know it. None could resist her charms, and those who tried quickly surrendered to the endearing sound of her "pleathe?" Although, that adorable lisp was quickly fading away. It only ever surfaced nowadays in moments of extreme nervousness. As if the little darling had anything to be nervous about…

"Jem, Di…please don't leave me!" The two stopped midstride to look at their little sister. Jem sighed. "Rilla, you can come if you want to. The fish are out though and if we leave now we might be able to catch one before dinner!" Tears of frustration began to well up in Rilla's eyes. "But I'm wearing my favorite dress! If I go I could get mud on it. Please just stay here and play!" Di felt pity for her. "Hunny, why don't you just stay and play with Walter? I'm sure he'd like it." Rilla stamped her little foot. "No! He's reading again! I want to play with YOU!" Jem sighed. He was out of patience. "Rilla, I'm sorry that you're wearing your favorite dress, but it doesn't change anything. You can stay with Walter or you can come with us. We're leaving now. Hurry!" And with that, the two eldest siblings took off running through the woods.

Rilla didn't even have time to stop the sniffles. She hesitated for only seconds before hiking up her skirt and gingerly running as fast as she could after Jem and Di. "Hey guys! Slow down!!!" No amount of care could keep her from that puddle of mud—or those thorn bushes. By the time she stumbled into the clearing at the lake she had leaves in her hair, dirt smudges on her face, mud and grass stains, and had lost one of her brass buckled shoes. Tripping over one last tree root, Rilla groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. She froze mid-crouch when she heard the worst sound in the world. Laughing…and not just any laugh—_his_ laugh.


	2. Fish in the Water

*BIG thanks to SakuraCherryBlossem for correcting my description of Rilla! I hope I set everything right.

*Just a quick note, this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about it! I really appreciate all the constructive criticism I can get. Thanks all!

Rilla's POV

"Spider! Nice of you to join us!"

Why did Ken have call me by that name? Why?! I had seen a lot of other 11 year old girls with legs longer than mine. It wasn't fair. He didn't go making fun of any of them. Why was he even here?

I straightened up and tried my best to brush off the leaves and dirt that I seemed to be covered in. I'm not even going to bother answering him. He's too mean. Wait, maybe I should…and with that I stuck my tongue out at him and walked on by. He laughed. Oh I hate that laugh.

Ken turned to my brother. "Hey Jem, it seems like little ol' Spider here doesn't really like me."

Jem shrugged his shoulders and focused on tying his string to a fallen tree branch.

"Ken you really should just stop calling her Spider." Di always stuck up for me. She pulled me to her so she could put her arm around me.

Ken's dark eyes shone with mischief. "Seeing as how I invited the lot of you here, I think I'll call her Spider as long as I want Di. But thanks for worrying. I'm sure Spider and I will be great friends." He winked at me.

Di leaned in and confidentially whispered in my ear. "Sorry he teases you so. He really doesn't dislike you at all. Think of it as his way of trying to make friends with you. It will stop…eventually." I sniffed. There was no way that Kenneth Ford was ever going to grow up and be nice to me. EVER.

After a while, the boys decided they wanted to head further up the lakeshore to deeper water. I decided to stay where I was. No point going with them just to be teased. Di chose to stay with me. She said she liked the spot we had picked out for ourselves and wasn't in any hurry to get into a scrape. Di was always so nice to me. She would have been my favorite if it weren't for the fact that she treats me like a baby. Walter is the only one who talks to me like I'm his age. I feel so grown up when I'm around him. Maybe I should have stayed in the glen with him…

"Well come on Rilla! Let's see if we can't make the boys sorry for leaving this spot!" And with that Di had jumped up and grabbed both our fishing poles. I walked/hopped over to her (Father was going to be so angry about my shoe!) and took mine. We fished for about an hour with not a single bite! This was not turning out to be a very fun adventure. I sighed in disappointment. Di heard me.

"Well Rilla, I suppose you're right. It's time we go find the boys and head back home for dinner. Susan will kill us if we're late!" I nodded and was about to turn around…

"GRRRR!" I screamed as someone surprised me from behind! My surprise turned to terror as my balance shifted (no doubt the evil person pushed me!) and I began to topple headfirst into the lake! "HELP ME!" was all I could get out before I hit the water with a huge splash. I bobbed to the surface sputtering and gasping for air. I opened my eyes to see Jem up to his knees in water as he waded out to me. I was in no danger and we all knew it. But I was not happy.

"Spider I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to push you in like that!!!!" Ken's smile was gone. Good. He SHOULD feel bad! "Ken, I'm never talking to you AGAIN!"

I paddled over to Jem and let him help me up the bank. I looked like a wet dog. "Hey Rilla don't be so upset! You don't look so bad." Jem said this with an encouraging smile. I glared in response. EVERYTHING was ruined! My white dress clung in layers to my body and my hair was plastered across my face. In anger I shook my head in a useless attempt to get the hair out of my face and let out a piercing scream. Di stood nearby and tried to hush me. I stopped and furrowed my brow. I had done what they wanted to do and look what had happened! With a huff I stomped/hobbled home.

I barely made it into the clearing when I heard two voices simultaneously. "Oh Rilla-my-Rilla, what have you done to yourself?" was Walter's heartfelt cry. I ignored his question…Father's tone demanded my immediate attention. "Rilla Blythe you come here this instant! What have you done?!" I knew he wasn't going to be happy. I got ready to cry as I hobbled over to him. Three figures rushed past me on their way to Father. "It was my fault Dr. Blythe. I surprised Spi—Rilla from behind at the lake! I didn't mean to make her fall in! I'm ever so sorry." Understanding crossed Father's face and he clapped Ken on the shoulder. "I see. As everyone is alive and well, then there's been no harm done. Go on in with the others and wash up for dinner." NO! Father was supposed to be angry with him!

"Rilla, why were you wearing your best dress? Look! You're nice shoe is gone! You must stop wearing pretty things when you plan on playing with the others." I hung my head.

"Yes Father. I'm sorry. It's just that this dress was so pretty and I wanted to wear it…but then they decided to go and I didn't want to stay…" I ended with a sniffle.

Father chuckled as he picked me up, wet and all. "Well darling, how about we save the formal dress for nice occasions from now on? We can't very well replace every dress you have!" He carried me inside and sent me up to my room to change. That hadn't gone badly at all. I still wished he would've given Ken a good spanking though! Oh and Father just HAD to invite him to dinner! I desperately hoped that Jem's taste in friends would improve. I stopped and grimaced. Well, it didn't hurt to hope.


End file.
